


stroke

by DarlingImaWriter



Series: Lin Beifong one shots [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImaWriter/pseuds/DarlingImaWriter
Summary: Lin catches you slacking off during your workout.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: Lin Beifong one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	stroke

Lin Beifong is a damn tease, and you can’t take it anymore. You’re the only people in the station’s gym. She had asked you to work out with her, claiming she can’t have one of her officers losing muscle on the job. You know that’s not the real reason, a few months ago you asked Lin out on a date and ever since then, you two have been secretly seeing one another. 

The problem was that you were worried about what your coworkers would think if they were to find out. Originally, this had offended Lin before you had a chance to explain that you were worried that they would think you were only with her for the perks. She had scoffed and said she’d never give you special treatment on the job, which you appreciated. 

But right now, she’s drenched in sweat and is wearing  _ that _ white tank top and sweatpants while she does push-ups. The action makes the muscles on her arms pop and you gulp before doing a sit-up to appear like you aren’t distracted by her. You wet your lips as you continue to indiscreetly watch her, squeezing your legs together as your mind clouds with thoughts of being underneath her. 

Images of the night before flash before your eyes, moaning her name as you beg her to let you cum. She had been edging you for who knows how long and you were a blubbering mess by the end. When she finally did let you cum you suddenly saw stars as she continued to pound into you with her strap. After you had finally calmed down, you felt her cleaning you up as she spoke to you in a loving tone, telling you what a good girl you were. 

“Y/n?” Lin’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts and you flush when you find her staring at you with a knowing look, you realize now that you were rubbing your thighs together as you reminisced about the night before. 

She’s now in a planking position but slowly lowers the lower half of her body until her pelvis touches the ground, putting her into a cobra pose. The problem being that she keeps staring at you with a heated look that makes you feel like you're melting. “Four more sit-ups and we can go to the showers,” she says to you in that assertive tone that goes straight to your core. 

Those four sit-ups are the most agonizing ones you’ve ever done. Lin has gotten up from her position on the floor and is standing over you with her arms crossed as she silently critiques your form. When you’ve finally finished the last one she smirks and offers you her hand which you gratefully accept. 

She pulls you up onto your feet as she doesn’t break eye contact, “We have to clean you up, now don’t we?” You wordlessly nod as she takes you into the girl's locker room which is completely deserted. 

Lin lets go of your hand and walks over to her locker where she begins to take her shoes off, you slowly walk over to your own and begin the process of undressing, when you get to your shirt you look over and see Lin has already taken off her top along with the bindings she uses for exercising, your breath catches in your throat as you watch a bead of sweat roll down her neck and onto her collarbone where it proceeds to trail down Lin’s right tit. As she begins to untie her pants, she catches you out of the corner of her eye and chuckles. “You can’t shower if you keep staring at me.” 

You bite your lip and say, “I can’t help that my girlfriend is so hot.” That effectively catches her off guard and you see her cheeks flush. Lin might be able to talk dirty to you and flirt with you but the second you compliment her she’s always caught off guard. 

You finally take off your shirt now that you have her attention and immediately pull off your bindings. Her eyes slide down to your tits and you work on untying your pants. It takes a minute to untie the knot as you begin to feel flustered under her heated gaze but you finally manage and slide them, along with your underwear, down your legs and place them on the bench beside you along with the rest of your clothes. 

As you stand completely bare in front of her, Lin gulps as all the things she wants to do to you bounce around in her mind. You saunter up and muster all your courage as you slide your hand up her muscular stomach to trace the outline of her left tit. 

She seems to snap out of her flustered state and grabs your wrist, stopping you. “Get in the shower.” She demands, and a rush of tingling heat is sent straight to your core as her once bright green eyes darken. When you turn to walk away Lin takes her opportunity and slaps your ass, eliciting a squeak of surprise from you that has her smirking. 

While you're walking you can feel your slickness drip from your core and onto your thighs. You get to the row of showers and you choose the one in the far back and turn it on, the water is hot as it sprays onto your naked form, and you begin to wet your hair when you feel two strong arms wrap around your waist. 

You lean into Lin and let out a breathy sigh when you feel her hands start to slowly slide down your body. When her hands get to your thighs they slide up the inner part and she lets out a groan when she feels how wet you are. “You're such a slut, I haven’t even touched you yet,” her lips brush across your neck and you can feel her smirk against her skin. “What were you thinking about back there?”

“You,” you breathe out, one of your hands goes down your thighs to try and slide her hand up to your sex but Lin grabs your wrists and tsks. “I was thinking about last night, fuck Lin  _ please _ .” 

“You don’t get to decide when I touch you,” she bites your earlobe and tugs. Fuck everything she does turns you on and you just need that relief, it’s almost painful how turned on you are. One of her hands slides up your stomach and cups one of your breasts before giving it a good squeeze, you choke out a moan and try to squeeze your thighs together, but Lin’s other hand keeps them apart. 

She begins to roll one of your nipples between her fingers and gently squeezes it, you keep whining for her now, not caring about how desperate you sound. “Beg me,” she whispers in your ear with a domineering tone. 

“Fuck Lin, please I want you to touch me, want you to make me come right in here in the station.” You beg and try to squeeze your thighs once more. Lin groans at your words and immediately cups your sex in approval which has you gripping her wrist to keep yourself up.

She twists you around and pushes you against the wall underneath the showerhead, water cascades down her bare body and you just want to lick every drop up. 

One of her fingers lightly strokes your slit and you ground your pelvis down onto her hand, she grabs your hips to keep you still and looks up into your eyes. “Stay still,” she says sternly and you lean your head back against the tile of the shower as she continues to teasingly stroke you. 

“Please,” you beg, with nothing else to grab onto one of your hands grips her shoulder as Lin slowly eases her finger through your folds and brings it up to your clit, she barely brushes over it. You want to cry. 

The spirits must pity you because finally, she pushes a single finger inside of you and curls it. Her thumb brushes over your clit once, twice, and then thrice before finally pressing down on it. Heat pools in your stomach and you are already close from all the waiting. 

“You’re such an eager little slut, look at how your body responds to me after I put a finger inside of you,” she sounds so cocky which you find so fucking hot. 

You ground your hip down on her hand, forgetting her command to stay still and suddenly you hear the sound of metal being ripped from somewhere, you open your eyes as the sudden feeling of something cold wraps around your waist and you see she bent a piece of metal to keep you in place.  _ Fuck. _ “Are you my slut?” 

You nod, not being able to find the ability for words as you moan from her finger pumping inside you. Her motions halt immediately and she slowly retracts her hand from your core which has your eyes snapping open in panic. She looks unimpressed and slightly miffed. “You know to use your words.” 

You let out a high pitched whine as you begin to cry, you were close, all she needed to do was pick up her speed a little bit and you would have been a goner but the feeling has abruptly receded and all you're left with is that awful feeling of not finishing. 

“I’m…” You gulp, “I’m your eager little slut, please,  _ please _ keep going.” You stumble over your words, truly desperate for her to continue and she runs her fingers up your slit, collecting some of your wetness and bringing her fingers up to your mouth. “Suck first.” 

You immediately open your mouth for her and begin to swirl your tongue around her two fingers. You hollow your cheeks out and suck just how you know she likes. Lin moans at the sight. “You’re being such a good whore for me, I’m gonna fuck you tonight…” She licks up the column of your throat, “fuck you with my special strap.” 

Fuck. Her special strap was double-sided and it was your favorite because you get to see her in the throes of pleasure as she pounds into you. She pulls her fingers out of your mouth and slowly gets onto her knees. As she descends, her lips trail kisses down your body until she gets above your womanhood. Looking up into your eyes as she places a soft kiss  _ right there _ before using her fingers to open you up. 

Lin moans at the sight of you. “You look so pretty for me, so wet and ready for my fingers.” 

Before you begin to beg her again she licks up your slit and presses her tongue against your clit. You let out a squeal of surprise at her actions but she doesn’t stop there, she inserts two fingers in you and begins to slowly pump them into your pussy as her tongue teasingly licks at your clit. 

“Please Lin, please I need mo-” before you can finish she wraps her lips around your clit and sucks. “Oh fuck,  _ Lin _ , fuck.” You whine as your fingers find purchase in her hair and tightly grip just how she likes. She moans around your bundle of nerves and begins to pump her fingers faster. 

The heat is building up inside of you and you wish you could move but there’s still the metal keeping you in place and you begin to chant your lover's name as you squeeze your eyes shut.

_ Lin, Lin, Lin. _

“I’m close!” You don’t care if someone walking by may hear you. Let the whole station know at this point that your with Lin fucking Beifong, the best lover you’ve ever had. 

She looks up at you and lets go of your clit as she says in an encouraging tone. “Cum for me baby girl, I want to feel you squeeze yourself around my fingers.” 

And  _ oh fuck _ the combination of her words along with the curl of her fingers sends you over the edge, your mouth opens in a silent scream as you feel that cord in your belly snap and you're encased in white-hot pleasure that has you feeling like your floating. 

You’re faintly aware of Lin’s tongue lapping at your entrance but everything is so intense. So foggy that all you can focus on is the amazing feeling that hits you in waves. 

When you finally begin to come down from your high, you feel Lin licking up the slickness on your thighs as she slowly retracts her fingers, you whimper at the empty feeling and she looks up and into your eyes. 

“You did so good,” she praises you as she bends the metal away from your waist, you slump down because your thighs are shaking and your legs feel so weak. She wraps her arms around your waist to keep you upright as she stands. 

“You okay?” Lin always checks in after you have sex and it warms your heart at how caring she is. You nod, not being able to get any words out in between your pants. “So proud of you baby,” she places a soft, short kiss to your lips. “Now let me clean you up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at smut so please give me any constructive criticism on how I can maybe improve for future smutty pieces. Also big thanks to @ladyxffandoms (on tumblr) for beta reading this.


End file.
